


Incógnita del Pasado

by zekecrist



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, doomreed
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Después de que Reed Richards escuchase la voz del Doctor Doom, viejos, muy viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, unos donde una mor marchitado había tenido lugar y dejado huella.❣Doctor Doom x Reed Richards❣Romance, angst❣Principalmente centrada en sus adolescencias cuando fueron compañeros de estudios❣Aunque esté basada en el universo canon, no se ciñe con total exactitud a algunas cosas.
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Reed Richards, Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Kudos: 7





	1. ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛᴀᴄɪᴏ́ɴ

_En América, cuando_ _Reed_ _Richards_ _estaba en la Universidad, conocería al que en un futuro se_ _auto-nombraría como el Doctor Doom, quién encontraba en Reed_ _encontraba a una persona que parecía acercarse a su inteligencia. No obstante, se acabaría transformando en su compañero de estudios_ _la misma persona que formaría el cuarteto de los 4 Fantásticos, su eterno enemigo._

╭──────────•◈•──────────╮

Unos días después de que Reed entrase a la Universidad, se le fue asignado un compañero de estudios con el que compartiría habitación. La idea de tener a alguien con quien compartir sus proyectos no es que le emocionase del todo, pero tampoco quería mostrarse reacio a ideas y situaciones nuevas así que lo dejó pasar.

Sin embargo, después de que el director les presentase mutuamente, de dio cuenta de que no había mucho conversación entre él y Víctor.

« _Reed_ _, este es Víctor. Víctor, este es_ _Reed_ _. Seréis compañeros de estudios y_ _compartireis_ _habitaciones._ » Aquel viejo no dijo nada más y les dejó a los dos solos en la Biblioteca sin saber ni cómo empezar algún tema de conversación. 

Un silencio ensordecedor les envolvía, como si no fuese suficiente con el común y característico silencio de las bibliotecas en sí. Reed intentaba centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la falta de palabras que intercambiar entre ellos dos, pero fallaba miserablemente en el intento.

Víctor parecía estar demasiado centrado en un libro con una cubierta negra del que, siendo sincero, Reed no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía tratar. Víctor probablemente sentía la mirada del otro estudiante sobre él, que le resultaba tan pesada como una barra de hormigón, pero tan veloz y apresurada como los andares de un guepardo en peligro. Lo cierto era que, Víctor, a diferencia de Reed, si sabía algunas cosas sobre su compañero, aunque esto no ocurriese al contrario.

Un hombre que lo único que parecía tener en mente era construir un cohete válido para ir a Marte no sonaba como su compañero de ensueño, una pena pues al principio se había mostrado realmente interesado por él al creer que había alguien para él digno de compartir su inteligencia con él. Pero no, un hombre como Reed jamás optaría por seguir los mismos pasos a los que él aspiraba, y es que de hecho, podía intuir que, respecto a la magia negra, pensaría que; o simplemente no existe, o la rechaza. Dos cosas que, al fin y al cabo, son lo mismo.

No, áquel jamás sería apto para ser su compañero. Probablemente esa misma tarde hablaría con quien fuese para que se lo cambiasen.

—¿De qué va lo que estás leyendo? —preguntó Reed en algún momento, intentando sonar lo más amable posible. Pero se quedó esperando una respuesta que no iba a recibir.

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

  
Reed Richars salió de la biblioteca tremendamente decepcionado y ligeramente atormentando por lo difícil que la convivencia con aquel hombre parecía que sería.

Nada más encontrarse con la salida del lugar, unos de sus compañeros de clase se le acercó; no mantenía mucho contacto con él, sólo habían hablado un par de veces sobre cosas que no tenían demasiada importancia.

—Oye... ¿Sabes quién es tu compañero, no? —le preguntó de inmediato aquel chico, con un tono curioso y chismoso, incluso le molestó que ni le saludase y empezase la conversación así de buenas.

Reed no tenía ni idea de por qué su compañero susurraba como si estuviese contando algo secreto y actuase como si no quisiese que nadie lo escuchase. Probablemente aquel Víctor fuese conocido por personas de la Universidad, ya fuese para bien o para mal - _sobre todo para mal, en cierto sentido_ \- pero Reed no llevaba ni un mes allí y tampoco estaba tan interesado en las vidas de los demás.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —dijo Reed, no podía negar que quería abandonar esa conversación, pero también estaba ciertamente intrigado.

—Victor Von Doom —respondió al instante, y un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Reed, se incorporó rápidamente—, ¿no lo conoces? Porque todo el mundo sí, siempre está diciendo que quiere mezclar la ciencia con las magias oscuras y la hechicería. No me puedo creer que lo tengas de compañero. —expresó, como si la persona de la que estaba hablando fuese peligrosa.

Reed no sabía qué decir, sus palabras no salían, pues no podía formularlas al tener su cerebro ocupado en el por qué empezaba a sentirse aún más intrigado por aquel hombre, mientras que de forma simultanea ese mismo pensamiento le traía inquietud y confusión.

╰──────────•◈•──────────╯


	2. ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀɴ̃ᴇʀᴏs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01;
> 
> Mientras Rees Richards buscaba el progreso científico y ayudar a las personas, Víctor Von Doom se cegaba por la magia negra y lo que podía hacer si la mezclaba con la ciencia, mientras que el recuerdo de su fallecida madre le perseguía día y noche.

╭──────────•◈•──────────╮

A Reed Richards le gustaría mentirse a él mismo y decir que no había estado unas cuantos minutos recorriendo los largos pasillos de su universidad en busca de encontrarse con aquella corpulenta figura que era la de Victor Von Doom.

Teniendo todo el rato las manos en sus bolsillos, sentía que su corazón se paró cuando por fin encontró a su compañero. Incluso dejó de avanzar por aquellos cristalinos suelos en los que podía verse reflejado para esperar a que él viniese e intentar iniciar una conversación él, esta vez esperando que fuese exitosa. 

Sin embargo, el intervalo de tiempo en el que el mayor pasó delante de él no fue aprovechado por Reed, quién únicamente se quedó parado sin quitar los ojos sobre él, ocasionando incluso que el otro se sintiera molesto e hiciese lo posible para ignorarlo. 

Reed inmediatamente se avergonzó inmensamente al ver lo que acababa de pasar y lo embobado que se había quedado sin darse cuenta. Se dio la vuelta para comprobar si Víctor estaba demasiado cerca suya para no perder la oportunidad que tenía, y sí, realmente la perdió. 

Entristecido, se desanimó al segundo. 

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

Víctor no dejaba de encontrar al director o a alguien con quien pudiese hablar para decir explícitamente que no quería tener a Reed Richards de compañero. Quería exigir un cambio -más aún después de aquella extraña escena mientras iba por los pasillos- pero no encontraba a nadie que le escuchase. Algo en aquel hombre empezaba a parecerle realmente insoportable pero tampoco sabía lo que era. 

Preguntó a varias personas dónde se podían encontrar, y nadie le dio una respuesta que le gustase. 

Acabó cansado y con ganas de dormir, y cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación volvió a maldecir el rumbo que su vida volvió a tomar ese día. Sabía que el maldito Reed Richards estaría ahí, y aún así se sorprendió al verlo sentado delante del escritorio estudiando algunos planos, aunque lo probablemente fuese que Reed le estaba esperando, a pesar de no tener nada planeado. 

Reed no evitó mirarle cuando entró a la habitación, pero en poco tiempo desvío la mirada. Desde su humilde puesto de trabajo sentía la molestia que Víctor irradiaba, y eso le preocupaba. 

El mayor cerró la puerta y se aclaró la garganta. Reed sintió algo de miedo por lo que pudiese pasar, pero eso tampoco significaba que no fuese a defenderse si lo veía necesario. 

—Dime, Richards, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó lenta y firmemente.

Reed le dedicó una mirada fija y valiente. 

—¿Y tú, a qué te refieres? 

Los nervios de Víctor ascendieron. Lo que menos soportaba es que alguien se atreviese a perturbar y desafiar su ego de aquella manera. 

Nuevamente, esa sensación que le obligaba a querer ser violento que había experimentado hará unos años y que sólo la soledad podía aliviar volvían a recorrer su cuerpo. Le costaba controlarse, pero en verdad sabía que tenía que hacerlo si no quería echar por la borda su logro de entrar en esa universidad y demostrar su intelecto además de poder llevarlo a cabo en un mejor lugar. Sí, no quería arriesgarse a perder eso. 

Suspiró. Buscaría otra forma de seguir con la conversación de la forma más tranquila posible. 

—Reed, tú y yo no vamos a poder ser buenos compañeros, ya sea de estudios o de vida. —dijo Víctor, aunque a Reed no le pareció que estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. 

—¿En qué te basas para pensar eso? —preguntó, intentó defenderse. si alguien le decía eso como si fuese la verdad absoluta al menos quería saber la razón detrás de eso. 

Víctor volvió a mirarle molesto, al sentir que sus decisiones eran cuestionadas. Pero lo peor es que no sabía con qué defenderse. 

Quizás era verdad que debía darle una oportunidad al chico. 

—¿Pasa algo? —siguió Reed con la conversación, como respuesta al silencio de Víctor. 

—No —mintió—, voy a dormir. Si acaso hablaremos mañana. Necesito descansar. 

╰──────────•◈•──────────╯


	3. 'ᴀʀʀᴏɢᴀɴᴄɪᴀ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02;  
> Víctor von Doom era una persona arrogante y con un orgullo de acero que resultaba imposible de inquebrantar, y Reed Richards sería la primera persona en darse cuenta de eso.

╭──────────•◈•──────────╮

Víctor se despierta con el olor de una madrugada lluviosa que se vislumbra por la ventana. Escucha la lluvia caer en el asfalto y algunas gotas incluso caen a los pies de su ventana.

Se levanta sin muchas ganas de ella, se encuentra en la litera de arriba y mira para abajo, ahí está Reed Richards, quién no se ha movido desde su sitio ayer por la noche. Se pregunta si si quiera ha dormido en toda la noche ya fuese en su cama o en la madera de la mesa.

Le observa por unos segundos y una extraña pereza y debilidad para levantarse le invade. Aún tiene pensando que quiere le cambien con otro compañero y tendrá que arreglárselas si realmente lo hace para después evitar que Richards le haga preguntas que seguro que hará si se encuentran por los pasillos.

Tampoco puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado, realmente; pues la idea de que aquel hombre pudiese igualar su inteligencia le interesaba, pero su actitud le alejaba completamente, y no le parecía la de una persona digna de ser su compañero. Al menos eso era lo que él quería pensar, probablemente lo único seguro de esos pensamientos fuese que sentía cierto desagrado hacia Reed.

Reed, por su parte, lleva desde poco antes que Víctor se echase en esa cama ojeando libros sobre el espacio. Si bien su ambición de ir a Marte no nació hace poco más de un año atrás, era por lo que la gente le recordaría en aquella universidad. Parecía estar tan decidido a cumplir su meta, y al fin y al cabo se caracterizaba tanto por eso, que la grandísima mayoría lo conocía sólo por el hombre que quería ir a Marte. Esta ambición no hacía más que crecer debido a la cantidad de libros sobre el espacio exterior que había en la biblioteca del lugar.

Inevitablemente, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y lo cerró. Frotó sus ojos con sus dedos y bostezó levemente. Miró el reloj y tuvo ganas de echarse las manos a su cabeza; eran casi las seis de la mañana. Y en ningún momento se había tumbado en el colchón de su cama, ni siquiera acercado. Se maldeció a él mismo, era algo que le daba por repetir en algunas etapas de su vida, no le gustaba nada, y un sentimiento de miserabilidad siempre le rodeaba cuando lo hacía, pero encima tampoco hacía nada para solucionarlo.

Miró para atrás, hacia su cama; que se encontraba en la litera de abajó. Profundizó rápidamente en el hecho de que las sábanas se veían totalmente en su sitio; signos de que no las había tocado. También intentó luchar sobre su ansia de recopilar más información, pero incluso siendo Reed Richards, se encontraba tan cansado que no podía retener bien la información. Ya está, en menos de un minuto lo había decidido. Iba a irse a la cama, contando con la suerte de que en todo lo que faltaba de día lo único que tenía planeado era conocer más a fondo -o lo que él le permitiese- a su compañero de habitación.

Sin embargo, y como si se tratase de un acto reflejo, miró hacia arriba; más específicamente a la cama de Víctor, éste le observaba con aires de superioridad, hecho que no llegó a entender.

—Cuéntame, Richards, ¿por qué parece que no hayas dormido en toda la noche? —preguntó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

Reed estaba demasiado cansado para experimentar cualquier tipo de emoción al posible tono divertido de Víctor, así que sólo logró formular un simple y vago "Sí", mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos. Empezaba a echar de menos lo que era hundirse en la comodidad de una cama.

—Dime, Reed, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en ir a Marte? —preguntó Víctor de la nada. Sonaba como si quisiese divertirse con su compañero de habitación, pero también deseaba saber la respuesta que podía dar a su pregunta.

—Supongo que es una ambición de un científico cualquiera. Me entusiasma investigar cosas y descubrir novedades; más aun si pueden servir de ayuda a las personas o al progreso de la humanidad en general —Víctor rió por lo bajo por sus palabras, que le parecían demasiado infantiles, pero Reed en aquel momento se encontraba tan cansado que ni siquiera se preocupaba mucho por lo que dijese— ¿Y tú, por qué estás aquí, Víctor?

Aquella pregunta le sobrecogió, y le hizo abandonar de inmediato la mofa que parecía estar mostrando hacia Reed.

El interés que Reed parecía mostrar por saber de sus ambiciones le parecía en sí, un insulto, porque sabía que jamás entendería por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, y su forma de ver las cosas era muy diferente.

Víctor no respondió, cosa que, realmente, Reed agradeció. Ahora tenía vía libre para descansar, no serían las horas necesarias, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso.

╰──────────•◈•──────────╯


	4. ...ʏ ʜᴜᴍɪʟᴅᴀᴅ'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03;  
> Reed Richards era un hombre cuya humildad bastaba para ayudar incluso a Víctor von Doom, siendo su compañero y sobrellevar su complicada personalidad mientras Víctor seguía obsesionándose más aún con su pasado y la magia

╭──────────•◈•──────────╮

Cuando Reed se despertó, ya había dejado de llover y la habitación estaba iluminada más por la luz solar que por la de la lámpara. Al instante pensó en que el querer dormir sólo dos horas para intentar madrugar no podría haberse hecho realidad, y es que inmediatamente observó el reloj de su mesa y marcaban casi las una de la tarde. 

Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y llevando una mano a su frente, mostrando cansancio. Levantó la mirada poco después hacia el lugar donde Víctor dormió, que obviamente no se encontraba ahí. Se sintió estúpido al instante por hacer eso y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. 

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

El camino a la cafetería se le estaba haciendo más pesado que de costumbre, la multitud que le rodeaba y paseaba por las pasillos no parecía hacer otra cosa que no fuese multiplicarse y eso empezaba a incomodarle. A todos lados veía personas e incluso le daba la sensación de que clavaban sus miradas en él. 

Este sentimiento ni siquiera acabó cuando llegó a la cafetería, -que era su meta, a pesar de reconocer que no estaba demasiado hambriento- y en momentos como ese se acordaba que en realidad no tenía ningún amigo en el lugar, sólo algunos conocidos con los que habría hablado no más de cuatro veces; aunque ésto, ciertamente, no le preocupaba en exceso, y el único compañero que le había hecho sentir un poco de curiosidad por conocerlo más a fondo o colaborar era Victor von Doom. 

Justamente en la entrada de la cafetería, cometió la imprudencia de no mirar, por un simple momento, hacia adelante. Esto hizo que a dos centímetros de la puerta se diese contra Ben Grimm; Reed mentiría si dijese que no lo conocía solamente por ser un jugador de fútbol americano. Traía a una chica -o dos, no se fijó mucho en eso- agarrada de su brazo y se sobre saltaron levemente cuando Reed se chocó contra el cuerpo del propio Ben Grimm. 

Reed levantó la mirada y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue disculparse. 

—L-lo siento mucho, no miraba por dónde iba, y... 

Pero Ben, a diferencia de lo que las personas a su alrededor pudiesen pensar, no se molestó por aquel despiste. 

—¡Eh, no te preocupes, amigo! —dijo en un tono amistoso mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro— Oye, ahora que te miro más de cerca, ¿tú eres Reed Richards, verdad?

Reed levantó la mirada, le sorprendió escuchar que aquel hombre le conocía, pero también desconocía el hecho de que siempre hablaban de él como unos de los hombres más inteligentes de la Universidad. 

—Sí, soy yo. —dijo en un tono neutral, sin estar seguro de qué seguiría diciendo el jugador. 

—¡Ya decía yo! Hace unos días que no he parado de oír tu nombre, me alegra conocerte. —se sinceró mientras ponía una gran sonrisa en su cara, para en unos segundos despedirse. La amabilidad de Ben le sorprendió gratamente a Reed, pero no tardó mucho en centrarse en otra cosa. 

Viendo tantos asientos, tanta gente, y tantos grupos de personas que parecían tener la misma estética, una vez agarró su comida se sentó en un banco donde no había gente. Sintiéndose tranquilo ahí e inspirado sobre sus proyectos científicos, se puso a pensar mientras comía. A veces observaba la multitud, y odiaba reconocer que estaba buscando a Víctor con sus ojos. 

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

Víctor aquel día estaba más enfadado que de costumbre, y ya no sólo por su tan presente "dilema" relacionado con Reed Richards y las ganas que éste parecía mostrar de ser su amigo, y de que aún con conseguía encontrar a nadie para hablar sobre eso, si no que era también, la primera vez en su estancia en la Universidad, o en América en general, que se habían atrevido a cuestionarle. 

Escuchando un discurso sobre un hombre que todo el mundo decía que era inteligente -cosa que Víctor quería ver demostrada si eso era verdad- y de frases y palabras que aquel tipo soltó que le parecieron una bazofia, saltó, básicamente atacándole, pues no tenía por qué tener respeto por aquel señor, defendió sus argumentos lo más poderosamente que pudo y aún así le echaron inmediatamente de la sala diciéndole que todo lo que había hecho era una falta de respeto, mientras que a él le parecía una falta de respeto aún más grande que aquel hombre compartiese sus pobres conocimientos en una Universidad tan prestigiosa. 

Empezaba a odiar cada vez más y más aquel país y su gente. 

Era adentrarse en la simple entrada de la cafetería y observar a personas cuyo coeficiente intelectual parecía ser menor que el de un guisante, con sus inocentes conversaciones que sólo servían para perder el tiempo. Se preguntaba qué es lo que estaban haciendo en un lugar como ese y al mismo tiempo sentía un profundo asco hacía ellos y su simple existencia. 

Oh, y luego estaba Reed Richards. 

Sentía un profundo desprecio por aquel hombre, pues no dejaba de ser como todas las personas del lugar, la única diferencia que podía sacar de él era su inteligencia. Nada más. 

Y hablando de Reed Richards; poco antes de terminar su rápida observación hacia los grupos de gente, le vió. Solo y pensando en otras de sus "razones para ayudar a la humanidad", Reed giró la mirada vagamente hacia él, sin darse cuenta de a quién estaba mirando, hasta que lo supo. 

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, pero esa vez no distaba de ser tan diferente de las anteriores, seguían sin superar los dos segundos reteniendo sus pupilas clavadas en la del otro. 

╰──────────•◈•──────────╯


	5. sᴇᴘᴀʀᴀᴄɪᴏ́ɴ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04;  
> Reed Richards sólo quería ayudar a Víctor von Doom, pero este último estaba cegado por una barrera de egocentrismo y orgullo muy opaca.  
> Y Reed podría golpearla las veces que quisiese, que si se llegaba a romper, Víctor haría todo lo posible para que él no lo viese.

╭──────────•◈•──────────╮

Una vez Víctor se sentó en la cafetería -en un asiento que se encontraba vacío- Reed ya estaba terminando de comer y replanteándose si acercarse hacia su compañero. De todas formas, no quería pensarlo mucho, porque si lo hacía acabaría no yendo, y poco después de que se diese cuenta que había terminado la comida ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el sitio de Víctor. 

—Víctor, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? 

—No. —respondió Víctor con firmeza. Ni siquiera lo miró, y de todas formas se esperaba que él viniese a preguntarle algo parecido, por lo que tampoco se mostraba sorprendido. 

—Sólo será un momento. 

Víctor suspiró. 

—Dime, Richards, ¿no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? Como por ejemplo, hacer de América un lugar mejor. O al menos, aparentar que así sea. 

Reed le dedicó una mirada que resultaba verse más neutral que triste, pues no estaba decepcionado de que Víctor le tratase de esa manera. De hecho, se lo esperaba, pero seguía insistiendo con la esperanza de que lo escuchase. No quería mucho más.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? —insistió, otra vez. 

—Sí.

—Mmmm... —dijo Reed, llevándose una mano al mentón, Víctor le dirigió una mirada de mal gusto— ¿No quieres aumentar el vínculo de compañeros de habitación? 

—No se puede aumentar nada porque no tenemos ningún vínculo, Richards —dijo Víctor, tratando lo que decía como si fuera obvio mientras rodaba los ojos—. Además, no estaremos juntos mucho tiempo. 

—¿Ah, no? 

—No. No sé cómo lo voy a hacer de momento, pero lo haré. 

Reed apoyó una mano en la mesa. 

—Vaya. Eso es muy interesante. 

Víctor le dedicó otra mirada de las suyas. Suspiró. 

—¿Qué quieres, Richards? 

Reed quitó la mano de la mesa. 

—Lo único que quiero es hablar, eso es todo. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Víctor, que empezaba a cansarse. Realmente no entendía el comportamiento de Reed, o no se le ocurría una buena razón. 

Reed suspiró para sus adentros. Tan pronto como llegó a la mesa, la dejó y salió de la cafetería, sin decir absolutamente nada. Víctor intuyó que se podía deber a su borde comportamiento, pero tampoco iba -quería- a sentir pena por Reed. 

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

Era por la tarde, y faltaban unas pocas para que anocheciese.

Víctor entró de forma inesperada para Reed a la habitación, dando un pequeño portazo que le sobresaltó. 

—¡Ah, qué feliz estoy, Richards! 

Reed se giró y miró a su compañero. Le hubiera gustado sonreír, como si se sintiera feliz por eso, no obstante, teniendo en cuenta lo recurrente que Víctor era a entonar frases sarcásticas e incluso hirientes, simplemente le dejó hablar. 

—Me han conseguido un laboratorio privado, ¡sólo para mí! 

Al contrario de lo que Víctor podría pensar, Reed no mostró molestia ni enfado, y de hecho al momento se levantó, y se dirigió hacia él. 

Reed extiende su mano y con ese gesto prácticamente le obliga a dársela para que los dos la estrechen. 

—Me alegro de haber podido ser tu compañero durante estos dos días, Víctor, y entiendo tu decisión —dice felizmente mientras sonríe—. Dime, ¿cuándo te vas? 

Víctor le dedica una mirada, una muy confusa. Le parecía surrealista aquella reacción, y no sabía muy bien cómo responder. 

—E-en dos semanas estará listo. 

Víctor observa el apretón de manos que se están dando, pero en su expresión no hay nada que no sea vacío. 

Cuando dejan de darse la mano -cosa que Víctor empezaba a desear-, Víctor la retira lentamente. No dice nada, tampoco se muestra enfadado, ni feliz. Si acaso, muy confundido. 

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

Eran altas horas de la noche, Víctor planeaba dormirse cuando las acciones de Reed volvieron a llamarle la atención. Siempre en su escritorio, trabajando día y noche en lo que sea que tanto estuviese en su mesa. No sabía si sentía curiosidad o desprecio, de nuevo. 

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te mantiene ocupado todas las noches? —preguntó, mezclando la curiosidad con, de nuevo, el desprecio que le tenía a ese Reed. 

—Si quieres, puedes echar un vistazo. —le respondió Reed de forma calmada. 

Un simple « ¿Por qué no? » en la mente de Víctor fue suficiente para hacerle caso. 

Víctor se acercó al escritorio, acercó su rostro al de Reed con el objetivo de observar mejor el plano que estaba haciendo y que quería enseñarle.

Esto ocasionó que inmediatamente Reed sintiese un extraño pero no desagradable escalofrío. Sentía la respiración de Víctor como si fuese extremadamente vulnerable a ella, y le daba la impresión de que sus cabezas estaban demasiado cercanas la una de la otra.

Víctor no supo de ese avergonzamiento tan oportuno de su compañero hasta que Reed no se sintió capaz de resistirlo; se llevó una mano a su nuca, y se echó momentaneamente hacia un lado, que era, justamente el contrario donde se encontraba Víctor. Quería hacer que pareciese como si intentase acomodarse en la silla, pero a Víctor no le pareció eso exactamente, que apartó la mirada de los planos por un segundo. 

Lo más vergonzoso para Reed vino cuando, a la hora de recolocarse, chocó rostro con rostro con Víctor, estando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Reed se apartó inmediatamente de él, e intentó hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero eso ya era inútil.

╰──────────•◈•──────────╯

https://ibb.co/KwQ1Vyd


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 05;  
> Palabras de Ben Grimm (bueno, más bien pensamientos); « Reed Richards parecía un puto masoquista. Él sabía de sobra que siempre que se acercaba a aquel idiota de Víctor von Doom iba a recibir discursos de odio interminables, pero él seguía ahí, sin irse, ni mostrar un poco de tristeza ni rencor. Realmente nunca entendí por qué hacía eso... creo. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ibb.co/4N3xWMZ

╭──────────•◈•──────────╮

Reed Richards volvió a maldecirse en silencio a él mismo cuando comprobó la hora nada más levantarse. Era horrible, su vida estaba cogiendo el ritmo que no deseaba, y era el de quedarse día y tarde investigando -día no, porque lo usaba para dormir-. Suspiró profundamente, no podía llevar ni de broma ese ritmo de vida si lo estaba en la universidad. De hecho, se había perdido una clase esa misma mañana. 

Todo parecía demasiado similar a ayer, a cuando pasó delante de la multitud de personas del pasillo sintiéndose como una hormiga que todo el mundo no paraba de mirar. Cuando llegó a la cafetería, se volvió a sentar sólo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, y no se esforzaba en hacerlo, aquel día todo parecía que iba a salir gris, y se quedó mirando a la nada sintiéndose totalmente machacado. No sólo no podía sentirse de otra forma que no fuese extremadamente melancólico, si no que también se semana el cansancio que sentía por sus horarios de sueño. Todo le pasaba demasiado. 

Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos -lo estaba deseando- cuando el enorme y popular Ben Grimm se acercó a él. 

—¿Qué tal va tu vida de cerebrito? 

Le preguntó, y la respuesta de Reed fue no saber que responder a aquella pregunta. Jamás le habían llamado cerebrito, ni hablado con ese tono. 

—¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? —siguió hablando Ben Grimm. 

—Oh. Sí, claro. —le respondió con un poco de timidez. 

Ben se sentó justo a su lado, y sólo estaba él, no traía a ninguna chica con él como el otro día. Y había decidido sentarse justo a su lado, y aún no se le podía ocurrir por qué. 

—¿Qué haces sentado aquí sólo? —preguntó Ben de repente. 

Reed aún no sabía exactamente cómo responder a una pregunta cómo esa.

—¿Eres un hombre de pocas palabras, eh? —otra vez, volvía a intentar romper su silencio con más preguntas a las que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, ni siquiera sé tu nombre. 

La expresión de Ben al darse cuenta fue levemente graciosa para Reed. Carcajeó un poco, y entre esas risas murmuró un « ¡Es verdad! ».

—Creo que no me he presentado como es debido. Debo disculparme ante eso; Me llamo Benjamin Grimm, pero sólo los profesores y otras personas ancianas me llaman "Benjamín". Como pareces ser un buen tío y me caes bien, me puedes llamar "Ben". Vine aquí por una beca deportiva, así tienes la respuesta a el misterio de por qué un tío como yo está en un lugar como este. ¿Y tú, cómo llegaste a acabar aquí, si es que no es obvio? 

Reed entonó una sonrisa natural. La forma en la que Ben le hablaba le empezaba a parecer más cómoda y era entretenido hablar con él. Además de que también empezaba a caerle bien. 

—Vine aquí pues con las ambiciones de cualquier estudiante de ciencia promedio que quiere ir a una universidad. Bueno, realmente, también hay otra cosa, pero-

—¡Suéltalo! 

Reed rió tímidamente. 

—Quiero construir un cohete espacial para ir a Marte. 

Ben le miró sorprendido, pero de una buena manera. 

—¿En serio? Wow. Sabía que un cerebrito como tú diría algo así, y aún así has superado mis expectativas —Reed no sabía con total exactitud si tomarse eso como un cumplido o algo diferente, pero como aquel hombre parecía tener buenas intenciones decidió tomárselo como lo primero—. Y dime, ¿tienes un piloto? 

Esta vez era Reed el que se sorprendió. 

—¿Un piloto, dices? 

—¡Claro! 

—Bueno, aún no he pensado en eso... 

—¡No hace falta, yo mismo me ofrezco! Em, si te parece bien, claro. 

Reed volvió a sonreír tímidamente. No pensó mucho en las consecuencias que podría acarrear el decir que sí, pero no quería estropear el ambiente entre ellos y decidiría tomárselo como una motivada decisión de adolescentes que no se lo tomaban en serio del todo, y que quizás, jamás se cumpliría. 

—Claro que sí, seguro que no habrá problema. 

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

La conversación seguís avanzando y avanzando y parecía que ninguno de los dos quería que terminase. Ya casi ni tocaban su comida, que empezaba a enfriarse. 

—Oye, cerebrito. Espero que no te ofenda mi pregunta, pero, ¿tu eres el compañero del estudiante extranjero ese, verdad? El que dicen que está tan enfocado en hacer rituales raros. —parecía que había esperado toda la conversación para decir eso. 

—¿Víctor? 

—¿Hay otros estudiantes extranjeros en nuestra escuela que estén obsesionados con los rituales oscuros? 

Reed rió por lo bajo. 

—Supongo que estaremos hablando del mismo, sí. 

Acto seguido, Ben se acercó aún más hacia Reed y bajó su tono de voz, empezando a susurrar. Reed no sabía exactamente por qué, pero Ben no parecía querer ser escuchado. 

—Oye, y te voy a hacer otra pregunta... ¿Por qué sois compañeros? 

Reed no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir a eso. 

—¿No podemos serlo? 

—Es sólo que... Me resultó extraño. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Reed, intrigado. 

—Bueno. Aparentáis ser tan diferentes.

Y dicho esto, Ben se apartó. Reed tuvo ahora, una idea. 

—Realmente, en dos semanas dejaremos de ser compañeros de habitación. Se va a un laboratorio privado, según me ha contado. 

—¿De verdad? Pues mira por dónde, yo no tengo compañero de habitación.

Lo demás fue todo risas y entendimientos. 

╰──────────•◈•──────────╯


	7. ʙᴇɴ ɢʀɪᴍᴍ ᴘᴛ. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06;  
> La amistad entre Ben Grimm y Reed Richards sólo la podían entender ellos dos. Había algo de tabú entre los cerebritos y los que claramente no eran cerebritos, pero Ben siempre fue un buen tipo y eso no le importó, porque él sabía que Reed también era un buen tipo y se llevaría bien con él. Ben encontró en Reed, su amigo de toda la vida, y viceversa. Y pensar que unas de sus mayores diferencias era que Ben le tenía un gran desprecio a Víctor von Doom, y Reed Richards no...

╭──────────•◈•──────────╮

Reed pasó más horas de las que creía entreteniéndose con Ben Grimm. Sus conversaciones parecían interminables, ya que siempre que agotaban un tema se la arreglaban para idear otro, y de esta manera ignoraban las horas que podían transcurrir, inmersos en las palabras que le dedicaban al otro y las que salían de ellos mismos. De hecho, sólo se movieron de lugar una vez les llamaron la atención de que la cafetería estaba vacía y la iban a cerrar. No sabían cuántas horas podrían haber pasado solos en la habitación, pero se pasaron un buen rato sin verse obligados a soportar a las féminas que venían a comentarle algo a Ben, con la excusa de verle. 

Reed incluso se olvidó de otras minucias que al empezar el día habrían sido sus primeros pensamientos; y aprendió a ignorar el cansancio hasta que decidió abandonarle mágicamente. 

Ahora se encontraban en las afueras del interior de la Universidad, que destaca por tener miles de plantas bien cuidadas y que contribuían de mucho a la estética del edificio. Obviamente, no se habían decantado por parar de hablar, ni siquiera habían pensado en sugerir la idea. 

Ben le había contado sobre su pasado, cosa que hacía por primera vez en la Universidad, pero a pesar de eso, él se dijo con pelos y señales sobre su difícil vida en aquel barrio de Nueva York; de cómo su pobreza podría ser la causa de su muerte algún día, las peleas callejeras y sobre la muerte de su hermano. Lo demás, relacionado con su afición al deporte americano no lo relató con tanta importancia. 

Reed sintió pena por él, y sabía que el grandullón se esforzaba por aguantar sus lágrimas en algunas frases. Había tenido una vida difícil, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese intentar consolarle por aquello con un abrazo y algunas palabras. Ben lo agradeció, porque también era la primera vez que le trataban de esa manera. 

En cuanto a Reed, su vida no fue demasiado problemática, ni tenía ningún trauma de infancia. Lo único que siempre tuvo fue gusto e interés por la ciencia. Y era lo que siempre perseguía. 

—Eres un auténtico cerebrito, Reed Richards. 

—Vas a acabar quemando esa denominación, Ben. —le respondió con humor. 

—Es que... Es la que mejor te define. Como a mí, que siempre me llaman gorila. —Ben le sonrió, y Reed lo hizo de vuelta. 

La tarde seguía fluyendo con diversión y parecía que nunca iba a terminar -o al menos que ninguno de los quería que terminase- hasta que Ben volvió a hacer una pregunta, una que parecía haber esperado todo el día para hacer. 

—Reed, sabes que no quiero... Ofenderte, otra vez. Por eso quiero asegurarme, ¿es verdad lo que dicen del Víctor von Doom ese que es tu compañero? 

La expresión de Reed cambió a un poco de sorpresa. 

—¿Qué es lo que dicen de él? 

Reed no estaba muy metido en los temas del instituto (rumores, sobre todo). 

Ben se rascó la nuca, parecía estar un poco incómodo de lo que podrían ser las reacciones de su reciente amigo. 

—Oye, déjalo. No tenemos por qué hablar de él, sólo es que... Mierda, ahora parece que me acerqué a ti sólo por él. 

Reed no le dijo nada al instante, sólo miró para abajo. 

—No te sientas así, Ben. —le intentó consolar Reed unos segundos después, cuando el futbolista empezaba a pensar en irse debido a lo difícil de la conversación. 

—Sólo es que, siento curiosidad, supongo. Me lo he encontrado un par de veces y me ha dirigido unas cuantas miradas que parecían desearme lo peor. Bueno, si eso ya no es tan importante, la cuestión es que se merodea por toda la universidad que es un tipo peligroso. Está obsesionado con la hechicería y los rituales prohibidos —Ben suspiró—. Y sentía la necesidad de comentartelo, porque ya ni siquiera es curiosidad. Creo que es más preocupación por tu seguridad, y... —Ben no pudo terminar la frase, e incluso le parecía estar empezándose a sentir un tonto. 

Reed bajó la mirada, se acordó que el mismo día en el que conoció a Víctor unos de sus compañeros vino a advertirle de él. Acto seguido, volvió a mirarle y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, quién le dirigió la mirada, ocasionando que se cruzaran. 

—No sé si es verdad lo que dicen de él, pero ya te digo que no es un tipo peligroso. No le haría daño ni a una mosca, y además, no sería algo muy agradable en su expediente, y eso le importa a todo el mundo. Estaré a salvo. 

Reed le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, mientras que la de Ben -que se formó a partir de la de Reed- era un poco más incómoda y entristecida, aunque con el tiempo evolucionó y mostraba verdadera felicidad. Ya no sólo por las palabras de Reed, si no también por haber conocido a un amigo como él, le daba la sensación de que se llevarían incluso mejor de lo que pensó en un principio. 

Después de esa pequeña conversación entre muchas, fueron a cenar juntos a un local fuera de la universidad y se despidieron más entrada la noche, volviendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, y Reed recordó que a partir de ese día faltarían sólo 14 días para que Víctor se fuese, hombre que, por cierto, no se encontraba en la habitación, aunque conociéndole se presentaría allí horas más tarde. De todas formas, aquél fue el primer día en la universidad donde se sintió durmiendo plácidamente. 

╰──────────•◈•──────────╯


	8. ᴄᴜᴇɴᴛᴀ ᴀᴛʀᴀ́s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07;  
> 2 semanas era todo lo que quedaba para que las rutinas de Reed Richards y Víctor von Doom diesen un giro. Lo que no sabían es que en ese plazo de tiempo iban a pasar demasiadas cosas que no se podían no imaginar.

**14 días restantes...**

  
  
  
  
  
  


╭──────────•◈•──────────╮

  
No había pasado ni una hora desde que Reed se había levantado de la cama y decidido por empezar un nuevo día que se cabeza ya estaba empezando a doler mientras la voz de su director se adentraba en él con un molestó eco.

En el fondo pensaba que lo merecía, el día anterior faltó a clase y encima estaba prácticamente empezando en aquel lugar. Pensaba que no sería algo tan serio; pero su profesor parecía estar más decepcionar por su alumno que por la falta.

Bueno, tampoco podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese avergonzarse. Tenía excusas, pero Reed era demasiado estricto con él mismo para pensar que podían llegar a valer como una disculpa.

Mientras aquel anciano seguía hablando, su vista se dio cuenta de que al lado suya se encontraba Víctor, y él, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que hace milisegundos había pasado por al lado de Reed, se sorprendió.

—¿Víctor? —le llamó Reed.

Víctor se detuvo al instante a regañadientes, suspiró y se dio la vuelta, observando la gentil mirada de Reed, como si estuviese feliz por verle. Aquel profesor se volvió por dónde había venido y Víctor relajó los músculos de la cara y le miró de una forma aún menos amigable a Reed.

—¿Qué quieres, Richards? —le preguntó, fallando en ocultar lo molesto que se sentía por que la hubiese pasado.

—V-Víctor, ¿vas a clases? —en el mismo momento en el que le habló se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Y se esforzó tanto para que su voz no se quebrase que incluso sintió que Víctor lo supo.

—Sí, claro.

Sabía que me iba a decir que no.   
Pero ya había empezado la conversación y no había marcha atrás.

—¿Vamos juntos al aula?

Reed miró para abajo y se sobrecogió, pero Víctor, que usualmente le respondería de una manera más borde, no se sintió tan molesto.

—Claro.

Reed se sorprendió y volvió a mirarle. Le había dicho que sí y eso en cierta manera le hacía feliz. Sentía que su relación se hacía más cercana con Víctor no siendo borde por una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban hablando.

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

Una vez en clase, y todos en sus asientos, Reed se fijó en el hecho de que su sitio estaba separado como a dos sillas del de Víctor.

Se sentía avergonzado, pero sobre todo porque su propia actitud le recordaba a aquellas colegialas tímidas que en los anteriores lugares donde había estudiado les dirigían miradas temblorosas porque por su inteligencia y el hecho de ser mayor que ellas su atractivo solía resaltar.   
Y sin embargo, se estaba sintiendo identificado con ellos, ¿qué se suponía que le estaba pasando?

Miles de pensamientos amenazaban con confundir su mente y hacerle llegar a las conclusiones que no le resultaban del todo "agradables" o convenientes.

No quería seguir indagando en eso, así que intentó centrarse en lo que el profesor explicaba por los próximos minutos.

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

El final de la clase le producía un extraño sentimiento. Esto se debe a que, mientras observaba sentado cómo la gente se iba de la sala, él se quedaba sentado, y sus ojos se dirigían hacia la figura de Víctor. Como esperando algo de él.

Un inicio de conversación, o cualquier otra excusa para hablar. Le parecía demasiado estúpido, _¿por qué estaba pensando eso?_ A veces se sentía tan estúpido con su propia mente.

Efectivamente, Víctor saldría de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar para atrás. Y él salió después por la puerta con la cabeza baja.

Después de aquel extraño momento donde por la noche los dos casi chocan sus frentes y sus pupilas de enfrentaron la una con la otra, no había podido evitar pensar en que esos segundos provocaban _**algo**_ en su interior. Y esto le tenía tan desconcertado.

¿Por qué se sentía así en ese tipo de momentos que compartía con Víctor? Ciertamente no estaba preparado para conocer las posibles respuestas. Aún.

╰──────────•◈•──────────╯


	9. ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08;
> 
> La familia puede decir mucho de una persona, ya sea su relación con ella o ésta misma. Víctor von Doom se dio cuenta de esto con Reed Richards, y reafirmó su conclusión de que Richards jamás podría llegar a entenderle, porque no podía sentir el dolor que él mismo había sentido. 

╭────────•◈•────────╮

Todo lo que quedaba de la mañana no fue tampoco muy animado. Una vez la primera clase terminó, se fue a desayunar, no lo había hecho a primera hora del día pero tampoco le suponía un gran problema por culpa de su costumbre a cambiar a la ligera y casi accidentalmente su horario de sueño. Y de todo el día, generalmente. 

Siempre solía desayunar lo mismo, ya que siempre que podía y tenía la posibilidad los waffles eran su primera opción. No sólo le encantaban por su sabor ni por lo bien que le sentaban siendo la primera comida de la mañana, si no que el factor nostalgia también tenía mucho que ver; su madre solía preparárselo con mucha frecuencia cuando era mucho más joven, y siempre le hacían sentir cerca de ella.

Mientras pensaba en qué añadirle al desayuno unas ganas terribles de hablar con su madre despertaron en él. Ahora que pensaba en ello, hacía unas cuantas semanas que no hablaba con ella. 

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

Unas cuantas clases más y estuvo sentado en la mesa del comedor. Ben Grimm se acercó hacia él y mientras iba en camino para sentarse a su lado, recordó todo lo que pasó ayer, y le dedicó una mirada con fuertes aires de una calidad bienvenida. 

Se saludaron de la forma más amigable posible y siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, cosa que Reed agradecía demasiado. 

Ya no sólo la presencia de Ben le hacía sentirse mejor con él mismo y no tan solo, si no también le ayudaba a distraerse de lo que toda la mañana le atormentaba. Víctor y su madre, porque por mucho que le costa de admitirlo, había estado pensando demasiado en Víctor, o al menos después de sentirse triste por su madre. 

—Ben... —dijo Reed de momento, captando su atención a pesar de que ya la tenía y poniéndose ligeramente melancólico de repente, interrumpiendo el tono animado de la conversación. Ben le miró con ojos curiosos— ¿Sabes dónde podría llamar a alguien por aquí? 

Ben se llevó las manos a la barbilla, no había estado mucho tiempo ahí, y Reed lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la esperanza de que Ben supiese algo más que él en ese aspecto. 

—Sí, claro —dijo después de pensar en algo por unos segundos, aliviando a Reed—. Te enseñaré donde está, es un teléfono público que se encuentra cerca de los laboratorios, o al menos ese es el único que conozco. 

Reed le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. 

════════ ◖◍◗ ════════

La rueda del teléfono era recorrida entre sus dedos mientras un halo de nerviosidad estaba en su cabeza, aunque esto siempre le pasaba cuando hablaba por teléfono con su padre o madre, quizá por la emoción que sumaba no hablar muy seguido con ellos. 

Ben se encontraba a su lado, y Reed por el camino le confesó por el camino que quería llamar a su madre, así que ya sabía de sus intenciones. 

—¿Mamá? —gritó y preguntó emocionado y débilmente Reed, cuando dio la llamada. 

Casi al fondo del laboratorio, estaba Víctor. El chico, que siempre parecía estar destinado a entrometerse en el destino de su compañero y viceversa, estaba haciendo experimentos, como habituaba a hacer, mientras pensaba en lo cómodo que podría estar si hiciera eso mismo, pero en su laboratorio personal, y volvió a pensar esto cuando la demasiada alegre voz de Reed penetró sus oídos. 

Pero no sólo era su voz. Si no aquella palabra, “mamá”, y al instante se acordó del frío que las palmas de sus manos irradiaban cuando ésta le acogía en sus brazos en momentos de su infancia. 

Y se sintió decaer. 

╰────────•◈•────────╯


End file.
